Going Out -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: hrhv


Going Out

Soul fanned himself with a measly piece of paper whilst waiting for Maka to finish getting ready. It was summer, the season that irritated Soul due to the fact that it was hot, and also, if he so much as glanced at another girl that was wearing a crop top and a flashy short skirt, then Maka would kill him.  
"Why do girls have to take so damn long?" He groaned, "MAKA! YOU DONE YET?!"  
"DON'T RUSH ME! I STRUGGLE UNDER PRESSURE!" Maka yelped in reply.  
Soul let out a frustrated sigh before getting up and walking to the window. He put his hands in his jean pockets and looked out across Death City and the pure gloominess of it all. Despite the fact that it was summer, it was still incredibly dark out there. One tall, dark building overshadowed another, which overshadowed a building smaller than itself, which overshadowed a building that was even smaller than that one.  
"The designers did not consider this consequence. Sure, we can ensure a high population, but a low amount of sunlight manages to break through." Soul thought to himself.  
Soul then heard a peculiar noise behind him.

Flip-Flop! Flip-Flop!  
Flip-Flop! Flip-Flop!

He turned around and was stunned by the temptress before him. Maka had her wispy hair tied up in a cute ponytail, her green eyes glistening. He then noticed the cause of the noise, the flip-flops on her petite feet. Her denim shorts brought out the curves in her slender legs, and her pink ruffled top disguised her lack of breasts. Soul turned as red as his eyes.  
"Urm…Maka…It isn't that hot today." He gulped, trying to control his male urges. Normally, he would have flooded her with kisses and love bites by now. But he was holding back, as he did not want to drool all over her nice clothes.  
"I know, but I'll warm up during basketball." She replied, cheerily.  
Maka practically bounced towards her partner, giggling as she did. Soul saw an opening for a cheeky comment.  
"So I see that you're over your period."  
His comment was met with a demonic glare. Never before had such beautiful, green eyes seemed so ravenous for his spilt blood.  
"I would kill you." Growled Maka, "But I don't want to get covered in blood, so you're saved…for now."  
Soul flinched away from the dark aura emanating from Maka. He decided to just compliment her for the rest of the day so as to avoid exiting the world early.

"YA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Maka's frightful glare was cut off by the annoying sound that meant Black Star was in their presence. Soul swung open the apartment door and ran gaily out of it shouting as he did so.  
"BLACK STAAAAAAAAAAAR!"  
"SOUL-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
"BLACK STAAAAAAAAAAAR!"  
"SOUL-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
"BLACK STAAAAA-"  
Soul's head was met with an iron fist and Black Star was held by the collar of his t-shirt by none other than Tsubaki.  
"Sorry about the commotion." Said Tsubaki, sympathetically.  
"It's alright." Replied Maka, grimacing as she hauled the fallen Soul off the ground, "No worries."  
"So are you guys ready to go now then?" Asked Tsubaki.  
"A-HOOOOOOOO! YOU SHOULD BE! ALWAYS BE EARLY TO RISE AND READY TO GREET YOUR GREAT LORD, BLACK STAR! A-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Stop it, Black Star. You're being rude." Sighed Tsubaki.  
"It's alright, Tsubaki. I'm used to it. And yes, we're ready to go. So Soul, please go lock the apartment door."  
Maka kicked Soul in the direction of the apartment stairs and watched as he hobbled up them.  
"I'm afraid that you may be damaging his future health, Maka." Said Tsubaki, concern in her voice.  
"He's a big boy now, don't be worried." She reassured, "HEY, SOUL! AREN'T YOU A BIG BOY NOW?!"  
Soul stopped hobbling and turned to look at Maka, a lifeless expression on his face. He then robotically lifted his arm up 90 degrees and gave her a thumbs-up before continuing to hobble onwards. Maka smiled at Tsubaki confidently, but Tsubaki wasn't convinced.  
"How did they become a couple again?" She thought to herself.  
She then looked Black Star up and down. He was standing on a brick and laughing, his head pointed upright. He was laughing at the Gods again. What an ego. She begged herself to never be in a couple with that lunatic.

"THE GODS MAY SCORCH ME WITH THEIR FIERY WRATH, BUT BLACK STAR WILL NEVER BACK DOWN HIS GOAL OF LARGEST EGO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Black Star, this heat is the work of global warming." Groaned Tsubaki, her head in her hands.  
"GLOBAL WARMING, YOU SAY? IT DOES NOT AFFECT A MAN WITH AN EGO AS HUGE AS MINE!"  
"Whatever you say. Hey, Maka. Are Kid and Crona coming anytime soon."  
"I should think so." Replied Maka, scanning the basketball court, "Oh, look. Here's Kid and co now."  
"Good morning, everyone." Greeted Kid, "Are you all having a wonderfully symmetrical day?"  
Everyone groaned in reply. Everyone except Black Star, who simply gave a thumbs-up and carried on his daily routine of laughter.  
"Where is all your energy today, people? The sun may be burning but if you try hard, you can stay cool like me."  
"Kid, you're only cool because Patty and Liz are fanning you." Soul pointed out.  
Kid was indeed being fanned energetically by Patty and Liz who were wearing identical outfits. Low cut tops and denim shorts  
"DORODORODORODORODORO!" Exclaimed Patty, practically creating a gust of wind with how hard she was fanning. Liz was simply panting, her legs shaking and her tongue lolling out.  
"Well maybe your loyal partners should try harder to fan you then." Kid replied, grinning in a satisfied manner, "LIZ! FAN AT THE SAME PACE AS PATTY OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE SYMMETRICAL!"  
Liz upped her fanning pace, which caused her to become overly exhausted and collapse.  
"I know SOMEONE that isn't playing!" Laughed Patty.  
"That's enough fanning, Patty." Demanded Kid in a business like way, "Without Liz, there is no symmetrical fanning."  
"ROGER!" Giggled Patty, who then crouched down to poke her sister's cheek.  
"AH!" Exclaimed Kid, his eyes being drawn to Maka's legs.  
Soul noticed where he was looking and scowled. He crouched low, ready to pounce if he tried anything on his possession. Kid slowly lifted his finger and pointed at Maka's legs, gawking as he did so. Soul was just about ready to punch the teeth out of Kid's open mouth. He was prepared to poke his eyes out. Kid stooped down and shuffled to Maka's legs, before grabbing the ends of her shorts. Soul clenched his idle hand into a fist and was ready to bring it down hard upon Kid's unsuspecting head; but before he could, Kid squealed.  
"YOUR SHORTS AREN'T SYMMETRICAL! ONE END IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER, MAKA!"  
Soul froze. His fist in mid-air, his face making the same gawking expression that Kid's did. Maka used her Maka Chop so as to remove Kid from her legs.

"When will Crona be here?" She sighed, ignoring the crumpled Kid. She was quite fed up of the commotion and just wanted to get the game started.  
"Speak of the devil." Said Soul, pointing at the distance.  
They all turned to see Crona and Ragnarok making their way towards them. Crona was clutching his skinny arm whilst Ragnarok was bashing his head in protest.  
Maka was of course happy to see Crona, but she frowned at his physique. It wasn't healthy to be so skinny. Crona is indeed powerful, but Maka always felt that she would end up snapping him in half when she hugged him. Seeing Ragnarok bashing Crona's skull didn't help to soothe her nerves.  
"H-Hey, everyone." Said Crona, managing a weak smile.  
"I didn't WANNA come here to meet with these LOSERS, Crona!" Screamed Ragnarok.  
"You're giving me a headache. Please be quiet." Pleaded Crona.  
"You ARE a headache for ME, Crona!" Growled Ragnarok, violently squishing Crona's nose.  
"Stop it, Ragnarok! Crona needs his energy for the game!"  
"Shut UP, insolent girl!" Ragnarok yelled, shaking his small fist.  
Maka pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Crona and Ragnarok's eyes were diverted to Soul waving his arms behind Maka. Soul, after gaining their attention, held up a sign saying:

'She's recovering from her period, so don't get on her bad side.'

Crona blushed profusely and clutched his arm tighter, looking down at his shoes. Ragnarok just rested his tiny arms on Crona's head, stunned by the straightforwardness of it all.  
"I'll…Uh…Go be alone." He admitted before morphing back into Crona's back.  
Maka grinned, "My anger triumphs over all!"  
"Uh…Yeah…Anger." Crona replied as he glanced back to see Soul who was laughing, his head flung back and his teeth on full display. His mouth resembled that of a shark. Crona shuddered at the thought. He didn't know how to deal with sharks…Or the unneeded information that was just delivered to him by Soul.  
"Shall we begin playing then?" Asked Tsubaki, clapping her tender hands together.  
"YEAH! PREPARE TO BE HUMILIATED BY THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
"Shut UP, Black Star!" Maka yelled.

The sun that was usually laughing constantly in the sky began to grow weary, and you could just see the moon appearing over the horizon. The group of unusual friends were roaming the streets of Death City, making their way home. Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul had already parted separate ways from Kid, Patty, Liz and Crona. The 4 friends walked in silence, contemplating the day and thinking about the next one to come.  
Black Star had had his arms behind his head, but now as they neared home, he grabbed Tsubaki's hand and ran the rest of the way with her, causing Tsubaki to blush.  
"YOUR GREAT LEADER, BLACK STAR, WISHES YOU A GOOD NIGHT! SADLY, YOUR NIGHT WILL NOT BE AS GREAT AS MINE, FOR I AM A POTENTIAL GOD SURPASSER!"  
"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Goodbye, Black Star." Sighed Maka and Soul in unison, "Goodbye to you too, Tsubaki."  
Tsubaki gave them a friendly nod before being dragged into the house to attend to her daily duties such as feeding Black Star Onigiri, trying to get Black Star to study, chasing Black Star whom doesn't want to study, stroking Black Star's enormous ego, and feeding Black Star some more.  
Soul and Maka then walked home slowly, hand in hand. They had been dating for a while now, and yet they still blushed thoroughly when simply holding hands. The touch of one another sent electrifying heat shooting through each other's hands. Maka's hand began to get uncomfortable, as it was being squeezed awkwardly by Soul's grasp. Yet, she did not attempt to adjust her hands position as she was frightened of Soul letting go and never holding her again.  
"I'm exhausted. I don't think I can walk another step." Groaned Maka.  
"Well why didn't you say so?" Piped Soul, cheerily.  
"You sound so energe-WHOA!"  
Maka was suddenly lifted up by Soul, bridal style.  
"P-Put me down, Soul! I'm too heavy, you'll hurt yourself." Maka protested.  
"Nonsense, you're as light as a feather, Master."  
Maka, enjoying the ride, decided to give in and lean closer to Soul. The evening made the city colder, and so his body warmth was very welcoming. Maka closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest. She wished she hadn't. She felt his long scar and the untidy stitches and ended up having terrible flashbacks. She pulled her hand away and then focused on looking up at Soul's face. It looked strained. She knew it, she was heavy. But why did he continue to carry her? Why couldn't he just say "You're too heavy for me" and let her down? It was because he cared too much. She'd been through this with herself before, he would do absolutely anything for her. Even if it put him at risk, he would do it for the sake of her happiness. She was happy to be carried, she was grateful. But was she honestly happy? Was she honestly happy to see Soul carry the burden that was her body? Was she honestly happy that Soul would quite happily get sliced in half for her? No, she wasn't really. She wished he would stop it, but Soul refused to hear her protests as he thought what she said she didn't want was actually what she wanted. He was wrong. Maka stopped thinking about such painful things and instead decided to trace the outline of his jaw with her eyes and her imagination.


End file.
